A Heartless Treasure
by Jesteria Dapper
Summary: Not all treasure is sugar and gold mate, quoted Jack Sparrow. He was right, especially when Brianthia came along...
1. The Dock of Fools

**Pirates of the Caribbean: A Heartless Treasure**

By: Jesteria Dapper

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTC characters or related indicia. But you already knew that, right?

Summary: "Not all treasure is sugar and gold, mate," quoted Jack Sparrow. He was right, especially when Brianthia came along….

Chapter 1- The Dock of Fools

A soft breeze whispered to the sailors in Greenstead's Pub. An open window admitted the breeze, the rusty hinges squeaking at its presence. For some, it sent shivers scampering up their spines. For others, it was a sign that the festivities of the evening were drawing to a close. A candle flame near the window began to dance wildly in excitement. Several flies circled around the heads of the drunken sailors, sipping the salty sweat that had developed.

Tortuga was brilliantly lit tonight. It may have been because every sailor in town had found a "bonny lass" to accompany them about. It may also have been because the full moon's gaze covered the town in an eerie white light. The ships stationed at the dock rocked back and forth with the steady tide. A lighthouse on the other side of the island sent out a soft light that seemed miles away. A bell began to ring off in the distance, but was quickly silenced. But none of this mattered to the drunken sailors inside Greenstead's Pub (except for having their "bonny lasses" at their sides). To them, it was an ordinary night that would soon turn into an ordinary morning.

Had any of the sailors cared to observe the approaching ship called _Hummingbird_, they might have stopped and scratched their heads. On the other hand, uncommon ships weren't so uncommon in Tortuga. Most recently, Jack Sparrow had showed up with a lad called Will Turner. They had sought to find Gibbs, one of the bartenders at Greenstead's Pub. Everyone knew Gibbs would be gone for quite a long time, since he brought his hip flask with him on his journey and blew out Bartley's Candle before he left. Gibbs was the only one on the whole island who could tell when danger was near. The sailors could have really used him on a night like tonight.

The _Hummingbird_ slowly entered the dock, blending in well with the rest of the ships. The only difference was the black pirate flag on top of the ship with a skull and crossbones. But no one in Tortuga ever cared about pirates; half of the "sailors" at Tortuga were pirates. The founder of Tortuga was indeed a pirate.

An anchor was thrown over the side of the ship. It thudded to a halt right in front of the pier. A shadowy figure silently jumped over the side of the ship and onto the dock. Long, black hair flipped over the figure's shoulder as five more figures jumped onto the dock. They sniffed the air cautiously, then looked towards their leader.

"Move," said the dark voice in a deep whisper. The figures glided along the dock towards Greenstead's Pub, drawing swords and pistols of an equal darkness. They were almost invisible….

"Well, Al, I'll be seein' ye in the morn," said a drunken pirate loudly inside Greenstead's Pub.

"Ay, as ye will," replied Al, one of the bartenders inside the pub.

"Tis an evening of beauty," said Rusty Bill, stepping out into the moonlight. "I just wish my bonny lass could have stayed for a few more drinks." He then fell flat on his face, slipping off into a deep, uncharted sleep.

"Lights out fer him," said Scurvy Tim with a chuckle.

There was a sudden rustle in the bushes.

"What was that?" said Scurvy suddenly. He was one of the only sailors that remained sober throughout the evening. Slowly inching towards the dark bush, he gulped and said a silent prayer. For in Tortuga, a mysterious noise from a mysterious bush most likely led to mysterious surprises.

"Boozie!" shouted a voice suddenly. Scurvy jumped about three feet into the air, landing on his back. His vision went in and out of focus, but soon a very sober Jack Sparrow came into view. "Hello, mate!"

"Oooh, Sparrow," said Scurvy. "I'm gonna damn you to the depths."

"I'm sure of it," said Sparrow with a small smile. He offered a hand, but Scurvy, who was still a bit shaky, refused it and stood up on his own.

"It's not nice to scare people in the dark, mate!"

"Who's scared?" replied Jack. "Certainly not me! No sirree, my jollies are still dry, thanks."

Scurvy cringed and slowly looked down. His "jollies" were a bit moist. His fists clenched, his eyes once again meeting Sparrow's gaze.

"Yer despicable," he growled.

"Where have I heard that before?" Sparrow questioned. Then the image of an innocent English girl came into view. Oh yes, he thought….

"So what are ye doin here?" asked Scurvy with no apparent interest.

"My ship just docked, and I thought I'd stop and say 'hi.' HI!" he grabbed Scurvy's cheeks and pulled them hard. Then he ran into the pub.

"Sparrow!" Scurvy shouted in anger. Rubbing his cheeks, he turned to leave.

A sword flew out of nowhere, landing in the square of Scurvy's back. He stopped, wincing in pain, and looking down, saw the tip of the blade poked out through his stomach. Blood poured out of his mouth as he fell to his death.

"Onward," a voice whispered in the darkness. The shadows inched towards the pub. Several climbed noiselessly onto the roof. There were many sailors still in the pub. The ones that had so suddenly left were taken care of. The leader of the shadows made sure of that.

All at once, the candles inside the pub went out. There was some nervous laughter and pathetic sobs as both sober and drunk sailor-pirates wondered what had happened. Jack Sparrow stood in a corner of the pub, putting down his pint, watching closely. His hand grasped the smooth metal handle of his sword. He was ready if a fight broke out.

The door to the pub opened with a smooth squeaking sound. A cool breeze filled the pub as a figure came into sight. Several of the men in the front of the pub whistled.

"Hello, boys," said the soft voice of a woman……


	2. Loss of Life

**Pirates of the Caribbean- A Heartless Treasure**

By Jesteria Dapper

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTC characters or related indicia. But you already knew that, right?

Summary: "Not all treasure is sugar and gold, mate," quoted Jack Sparrow. He was right, especially when Brianthia came along….

Chapter 2- Loss of Life

"William Turner, I will not be made to look like a whore in red tights!" shouted Elizabeth at the top of her lungs.

"Understandable," replied Will, who was doing his best to remain calm.

"Now get me out of this gown immediately!"

Elizabeth threw her arm at Will, who ducked quickly, only to realize that that was where she wanted to start undressing her. She looked at him with fiery eyes that would have exploded had he not acted soon. He swallowed and began to the slow, uneasy process. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as he began to sweat. It had been a while since Will had seen her with barely any clothes on.

"Hurry up," she said impatiently. She clearly wasn't in the mood for anyone examining her flawless body. But Will didn't really care. There was always tonight…..

"Done," he said, smiling to himself.

"I hope you're happy," Elizabeth shot at him. "This is the last time I will ever wear anything maroon!"

It was two weeks before the wedding of Elizabeth Swann and William Turner. Over two hundred guests had been invited to attend the wedding, and the dress-searching process had begun. The couple had visited store after store, searching for the most prestigious dresses in Port Royal. The one that Will picked out was the only one that Elizabeth hated. She would have torn it to shreds had Will not offered to return it to the store.

"My father will be hearing about this," she said stubbornly.

Will rolled his eyes. "I'm sure the Governor of Port Royal would love to hear about how his future son-in-law was undressing his only daughter. Tell me how it goes."

The air seemed to breathe for her. A sudden gust of wind filled the room, shuffling papers and some last-minute invitations. Elizabeth scurried this way and that, cleaning up the mess. She then turned her attention to the window. "What a beautiful day it is today," she said optimistically, abandoning her stubborn attitude for one that would get her through the rest of her morning.

Will entered a state of déjà vu and rolled his eyes once more.

"The wedding plans are coming along well, I presume?"

"Very well, sir, yes."

"Excellent."

Governor Swann hadn't looked at Will through the whole meeting. It was as if he was hypnotized by his work. Sunlight poured through the open window…..perhaps it was overheating the Governor's brain? Will didn't know what it was, but something about the Governor was different today….

"So, young Norr—I mean Turner," he said, coughing suddenly, "when is the actual wedding?"

"In two weeks, sir." Will felt as though he were repeating himself. He had already told the Governor that in two Sundays, the wedding would be upon them. The Governor had barely looked up at this news. He probably hadn't even heard Will speak. He was too wrapped up in his work.

"Well, if that's it then…." started Will.

"No, that's not it," said Governor Swann firmly. "I have something to tell you." He looked up from his work for the first time. "Something big."

Will nodded and asked, "What's wrong?"

The Governor sighed and closed his eyes. "Will, something has come up. There was an attack in Tortuga a few days ago….there were no survivors."

Will gulped. No survivors?

As if reading his mind, the Governor repeated, "No survivors. I cannot even enforce the grievances this has caused."

Worry bobbed in Will's Adam's apple. He nodded for the Governor to continue on.

"One of the men who were killed was Gilbert Reed, one of our Navy's more experienced soldiers. He stopped by to carry on an important mission for Commodore Norrington, but the mission was unsuccessful. Norrington is furious."

Will laughed inside. He loved seeing the Commodore in difficult situations.

"Another man that was killed was Scurvy Joe, a sailor-turned-pirate. He was said to be in contact with Captain Barbossa and Barbossa's crew before you had your little adventure. They were planning another attack, but we never found out where….."

Will was beginning to lose interest. He yawned, which surprised the Governor. He stood up, the panic in his eyes rising with every second.

"The third death will strike you as complete and utter shock. I'm terribly sorry to inform you that….." He looked as if he couldn't go on.

"Jack Sparrow is no longer among the living."

It took a few moments for this information to sink into Will's brain. _Jack Sparrow is no longer among the living_…..

Will's eyes began to burn. He couldn't hold his emotions back. Tears welled up in his eyes. They poured down his face, it seemed in buckets, before coming to a halt. His eyes then entered a state of lunacy. The veins in his neck were bulging, and he slammed his fist down on the Governor's desk. Blood trickled down his wrist as he looked up.

"The wedding is postponed until further notice," he muttered, trying his best not to completely break down.


	3. A Glimpse of Hope

**Pirates of the Caribbean- A Heartless Treasure**

By Jesteria Dapper

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTC characters or related indicia. But you already knew that, right?

Summary: "Not all treasure is sugar and gold, mate," quoted Jack Sparrow. He was right, especially when Brianthia came along….

Chapter 3- A Glimpse of Hope

Night's blanket of darkness and mystery soon fell over Port Royal. All was silent and peaceful. Nocturnal creatures began to make their way down the town alleys, picking at scraps of wasted food. The flexible breeze carried discarded newspapers and bits of paper throughout the town. As it was now nearly midnight, many lanterns had been turned off, many candles blown out. The full moon's power illuminated the streets in greatness, one of the only sources of light left.

The Swann residence was especially quiet and gloomy. Ever since Will told his wife the dreadful news, all she could mutter was, "No…." Tears streamed from Elizabeth's eyes as they had Will's, and she flung her arms around his neck for comfort. Jack Sparrow had been their closest friend; he would have been Will's first man at the wedding. The thought of him being gone forever was unbearable. Will and Elizabeth now sat in complete darkness. Neither one had spoken since the news was revealed.

"Well…." started Will. "What's done is−"

"William Turner!" shouted Elizabeth. Will felt as though he was once again under the power of déjà vu, but he was too tired to object. He knew why Elizabeth was shouting and he couldn't blame her.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I wasn't−"

"No you weren't!"

"I think I'll−"

"You'd better!"

"I really feel like−"

"Well, get to it then!"

Will stared into the black abyss in front of him. Even the moonlight couldn't penetrate the darkness that separated him from his wife. He felt as if he was talking to a barrier that separated positive and negative feelings. He slowly stood up and departed the room that had recently adopted a feeling of sorrow.

The breeze blew through Will's hair and lifted it ever so slightly. The cloudless sky looked like a widespread ocean, drowning the stars that did their best to shine enthusiastically. Will exhaled sharply, weary and worn with both himself and his current situation. He headed towards the only place that he felt would offer him consolation.

The blacksmith shop was as shady as ever; Will almost tripped over a machete that had not been put back in its proper place. A broken beer bottle revealed that his master had recently departed. Will closed the door with ginger touch, and walked to his superior set of swords that glimmered in the moonlight. Grabbing one at the handle, he flung it about, practicing his daily three-hour routine that kept him in excellent shape. His movements were rhythmic, his technique flawless.

After half-an-hour of his routine, Will had worked up an exhausting sweat that felt like more of a burden then Jack's death. He decided that he'd had enough. He started for the door, when….

A sword flew from nowhere, piercing the soothing atmosphere. Will recognized the sound instantly, diving to the side before it met contact with his flesh. He landed hard on his chest, knocking out a sufficient amount of air. Getting up, he could see that the sword that was thrown was one of his own; it was hurled from inside the shop. But who had done it?

"Impressive," whispered a gentle voice. Will heard something move in a far corner; the one who threw the sword.

"Who are you?" he asked with anticipation. Swallowing, he waited for an answer.

"My name," said the voice, "is Brianthia. I know who you are, William Turner, but I'm sure you have no idea who I am. Some call me a spirit; a shadow that moves from town to town, taking innocent lives and stealing hearts for personal pleasure. Others claim I'm a callous beggar who wants nothing more than to kill and hate….but those two statements coincide greatly, don't they?"

Will nodded, but he didn't know if Brianthia could see him. She was still hidden in darkness…..

"I don't even know what to call myself anymore. I will admit that I am the best Lady Pirate ever to sail the Seven Seas, but several of my more…_established_ acquaintances view me as a whore…..they're all dead of course…I do not care how you view me, Mr. Turner, just as long as you listen to my words…."

Will nodded once more, his eyes trying to find the figure that spoke in such a silky tone….

"My crew and I just paid a visit to the town of Tortuga….and we came across a friend of yours in deep trouble."

"Jack Sparrow!" shouted Will hopefully.

"No," replied Brianthia flatly. "He said his name was…..Bootstrap."

Will's heart jumped instantly into his throat. Nothing could have prepared him for this moment. He was just told something he had wanted to hear ever since he was a little boy……that his father was alive. He wracked his brain, thinking of questions to ask Brianthia about his father.

"What does he look like? Did he ask for me? What was the purpose of his stay in Tortuga?"

Brianthia gave a subtle laugh that was barely audible. "I guess you've never met this man before. No matter, I'll fill you in." Wow, Will thought. For a pirate, she sure is forthcoming…..

A second blade, this one faster than the first, flew towards Will, who barely had time to react. He saw this one coming, and shifted to the side before it pierced his heart. His eyes flashed in Brianthia's direction, but he couldn't have comprehended sooner….the back door was open, swaying in the breeze. Brianthia was gone.


	4. La Isla de Sangre

**Pirates of the Caribbean- A Heartless Treasure**

By Jesteria Dapper

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTC characters or related indicia. But you already knew that, right?

Summary: "Not all treasure is sugar and gold, mate," quoted Jack Sparrow. He was right, especially when Brianthia came along….

Chapter 4- La Isla de Sangre

Will tried to lock the bulky door to the shop as quickly as possible. His hands shook with anticipation, making the task trickier. He sniffed the cool air that filled his lungs with hope. Sweat trickled down the side of his face as he worked. Come on! he thought. Come _on_! At last, the door locked, Will slid the brass key into his vest pocket. Then he ran.

The streets were empty. Deserted, as they had been half-an-hour before. A raccoon was going through an overflowing crate of trash, its eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Will's feet seemed to glide over the smooth pavement. There is no time to lose, he thought. My father is…….alive.

Then Will stopped in his tracks. No, it couldn't be. My father can't be alive.

Oh yes he can, said a voice in the back of his head.

How? Will thought.

Think about it, whispered the voice. Bootstrap sent a coin to you, which means that he _stole_ it. If he _stole_ it, then he was cursed. He lived but was dead. He ate but starved. He drank but was parched. When you paid with blood, you ended his curse, as well as your own…….and now he is alive, once more…..

A small smile came across Will's face. It's true, he thought. My father_ is_ alive.

The moon came out from behind the clouds. It was as full as Will had ever seen it, and an exuberant face smiled down to him, as if supporting him in his decision that his father was alive. Will chuckled, forgetting all about Jack Sparrow's unfortunate demise. But no, Will thought again……….my father _is_ dead. If he was at Tortuga, then he was killed, along with everyone else.

Look ahead of you, said the voice. Will wondered exactly what this voice was. A conscience? An inner demon? An angel?

_Look ahead of you_.

Will looked ahead. A man, shadowed in almost complete darkness, limped along the other side of the street. He clutched a wooden cane in his left hand. Coughing slightly, he moved as if he were a snail brought to life.

No, it can't be…….thought Will. _It can't_ _be_…….

Will moved closer to the man. "E-excuse me sir?" he murmured.

The man looked up. An evil grin, filled with yellow teeth…….

Will gasped as a fist landed in the middle of his stomach. He fell backward as a man, a pirate, stood tall and laughed. A trap, a trick, a laugh.

Anger flared in Will's eyes. He scrambled to his feet, grabbing for his sword…..

My sword! he thought. I left it in the _shop_!

The man's left hand reached out and grabbed Will by the throat. Shoving him up against a brick wall, the second handholding a small dagger.

"William Turner," said the man in a snakelike voice, "you're coming with me."

"I—think—not!" gasped Will. He tried to grab the dagger, but it slashed his wrist. Will's foot met contact with the man's shin, causing him to drop the dagger, which rolled down into the nearby alley.

The man growled, his second hand gripping Will's throat. Will stood helplessly, choking, as the man said, "No more funny business…."

A gunshot. A gunshot that pierced the air at the speed of light. The man gasped his grip loosening. Will pulled the hands away, panting. The man fell to the ground, blood spilling from his chest.

Through the cloud of smoke that had developed from the gunshot, a woman came into focus.

"Elizabeth!" Will ran to his wife, only to be pushed away.

"Do I look like Elizabeth, man!" shouted a harsh voice.

"Ana—Anamaria?"

"Yes!" she shouted impatiently. "Quickly, you must come! Jack's in trouble!"

Will shook his head. "Jack's dead," he said bluntly.

Anamaria slapped him hard across the face.

"How could you say that, huh!"

"B-because," said Will. "I was told by Governor Swann that Jack was—"

"Don't believe everything you hear," Anamaria said shortly. "Quick, you must come!"

"Come where?"

"To La Isla de—"

"Muerta? No, I've had enough of—" Anamaria slapped him again.

"Let me speak!" she shouted. Her tone was ravenous, as if she was going to tear him limb from limb any second. "You must come with me! Jack is your friend and you can't let him down!"

"Okay, okay, tell me where he is!"

"La Isla de Sangre……the Isle of Blood."


End file.
